


Question

by ML55555



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Masturbation, Other, Sex, Will is curious and horny, really horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Will has a question about Robot. AKA Will is curious and horny, eventually leading to getting fucked by Robot
Relationships: Will Robinson/Robot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Question

Will couldn’t sleep. Ever since a few days ago when a question entered his head, he isn’t sure why he thought of the question but he did. So now here he was, in his bed, his dick hard in his pants and finger gently prodding at his hole before entering let, causing him to let out a quiet moan. The question didn’t have to do with what he was currently doing, it was just a byproduct of it. He quickly added another finger to his ass, needing more contact, more anything.  
He started scissoring himself, opening his tight hole and giving himself more pleasure. His moans were getting louder, he wasn’t quite sure how loud he could be without anyone hearing but figured it would be quite loud. Though in truth he wouldn’t mind if Penny saw him doing this. But she wasn’t what the question was about. The question was about Robot, more specifically how he was made. It made sense that something created them but could they still reproduce on their own? Did they have penis’, If so what do they look like? How big would it be? Will already was really close to Robot, having some sort of crush on him, these thoughts not helping at all. Him thinking about how big he must be, Robot fucking him with it was not helping at all.   
His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, high pitched moans flowing out of his mouth. He wished he could have something bigger, something more substantial. His mind wandered to Robot, how he must be so big, how fucking good that would feel in his ass. He adds a third finger, letting out a loud moan. He thinks about if Robot would be soft or rough, he figures that he’d do whatever Will would want, which he isn’t quite sure what that would be at the moment.   
At that moment he heard the door open, immediately removing his fingers from his ass and looking to see who it was. To Will’s relief it was Robot, at the same time a plan formed in his head. If there was any time to try and get that question answered it would be now.   
“H-hey I wasn’t expecting to see you this late. There’s something I want to ask you, though I’m not sure if you’d know the answer” As Will said this his face, which was already a bright red from earlier was even brighter. Robot looked at Will, waiting for the question confused about why Will’s face was red and he was out of breath.  
“Do you.. can you… umm what I’m trying to ask is doyouhaveadick” Will said that last part quickly and quite a bit more quietly. Will was surprised when Robot pulled him in close, and sat him down on his crotch and removed Will’s shirt. Will felt his instincts take over and ground down against Robot, his warm back was right against the cool metal of Robot’s front causing Will to shiver slightly. After grinding his ass down a few times Will felt something grow from Robot’s crotch. Oh. So he did have a penis, he subconsciously licked his lips in excitement, this was going to be the best night ever, unless Robot thinks it will hurt him too much.   
Will slowly got up from Robot’s lap before turning around to look at him, and just as he thought and hoped for, Robot was big, if he had to guess, about a full twelve inches. He quickly took of his pants and underwear, freeing his five inch dick before walking closer to Robot, curious as to what he would look like closer. He steadily reached his hand forward to touch it, it was cold, like the rest of Robot’s body, maybe not quite as cold, but still cold. The head seemed that it might be a little thicker than on humans, but he couldn’t be too sure about it. Will let out a sigh of relief that he was still self-lubricating, it would probably still hurt but not as much before, especially since he already opened himself up some. Will moved to his bed, gesturing for Robot to join him, which he did. Will then layed down moving his legs on top of Robot’s shoulders.  
“Please fuck me… do you even know what that means? Put your penis in me please… I need it” Will’s breath as he said that was shaky, he couldn’t believe this was finally happening. He was going to be fucked by Robot. He slowly entered Will, at first just a few inches, letting Will adjust to his size. Robot let out a low sound, Will supposed with was a sort of moan. Will pushed himself back onto Robot’s dick getting halfway before stopping again, eyes closing in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
“Will Robinson. OK” Robot said, Will assumed that was supposed to be a question, he nodded yes before Robot thrust the rest of the way in.   
They stayed like that for a few minutes, Will adjusting to Robot’s size, before sending a knowing glance saying that Robot could move. At first it was slow thrusting, Will’s face slick with sweat, hair sticking to his face, low moans escaping out of his mouth every time Robot hit his prostate. Even in his dreams Will never imagined that it would feel this good, in his dreams or in the shower fingering himself thinking of Robot or even sometimes Vijay (He may or may not have also had a few wet dreams about a threesome with Vijay and Penny before, he quickly brushed that aside for now). Robot’s thrusting became quicker, his hands still carefully holding Will, not wanting to hurt the boy, his dick always hitting Will’s prostate, his moans getting higher and higher in pitch and louder. Will felt his orgasm quickly approaching, and with a few more thrusts from Robot he came all over his chest.   
“P-please continue, I want more… go harder please. You won’t hurt me, I promise.” As soon as Will said this Robot did so. Going way harder than he was before, Will couldn’t believe how good it felt, yes it was slightly painful but it was nothing compared to the pure pleasure he was receiving. A thought popped into his head? Would he be able to cum? That thought was quickly put away with a sharp thrust causing him to cum again with a loud moan, cheeks flushed red, eyes lidded. The frame was lightly moving from how hard Robot was going, Will loved how the lights on his face looked right now, it seemed like there was something slightly different about them, but couldn’t tell what, not like it really mattered right now. After a few minutes Will felt Robot stop fully into Will, and a hot liquid coming out of his penis, causing Will to cum for a third time, this time making a high pitched whine more than a moan. So he could cum. After a while Robot slowly pulled out, pulling Will close to his chest, white cum slowly dripping out of his hole as he slowly drifted off to sleep in Robot’s arms.


End file.
